The Dragon Boy
by Amishgirl55
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk after being elected to kill the monstrous nightmare and creates a dragon utopia. But he will have to face his past sooner or later. Rated T for mentions of blood/death.
1. Prologue

**This is my "Hiccup runs away" story. This is my first so please take it easy on me. Please R&R.**

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" the village chanted in unison. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had passed the test. He had beat their expectations. You see, Hiccup was, well, a hiccup. The runt of the village that seemed to do nothing right. Yet, he had somehow managed to pass the test, so he would soon kill a monstrous nightmare.

Little did they know, Hiccup was breaking inside. He could not, more like would not, kill a dragon. He recently discovered how wrong everybody was about the dragons. The dragons were not the mindless killing machines everybody thought they were. If they were, Hiccup wouldn't even be alive right now!

Just a few weeks ago, Hiccup shot down a night fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! Yet, when he looked into the monster's eyes, he saw something else. He saw fear. The monster feared him. Hiccup saw this and couldn't bring himself to do it. He instead, used his dagger to cut the ropes that bound the scaly, black night fury. The night fury pinned him down to a nearby rock and let out the fiercest, loudest roar Hiccup has ever heard. Hiccup had expected death but was pleasantly surprised to find that the offspring of lightning and death had spared him.

After that, Hiccup had stumbled upon a cove by Revan's Point and discovered that the night fury had lost half of its tail. Hiccup came almost every day to give the night fury fish, since it couldn't hunt for itself anymore, and work on creating a prosthetic. He also learned about and drew his new friend in his notebook. He named the night fury Toothless, for, when Hiccup had first fed the dragon, he found that Toothless had retractable teeth.

Hiccup then took Toothless out for a test flight with the new prosthetic tail. Toothless could now fly with Hiccup's help. Toothless showed hiccup what it was like to be a dragon and Hiccup loved it. Up in the air, Hiccup no longer had to worry about anything. He could forget about Berk and its inhabitants. How they treated him.

Soon after, he learned about the kindness of dragons. He actually met a few of the dragons up close and saw them for what they were: Scared, innocent beings that feared for their lives. They only stole from the village because there was something far greater than them controlling them and threatening their lives. But nobody knew that. Not even Hiccup.

After passing the test, Hiccup decided to run. He had to get as far away from Berk as possible. As far away from his tribe as possible.

When midnight fell, Hiccup snuck out of his hut with a bag packed lightly: Some food, water, medicine, books, and 'pencils'.

Upon arriving at the cove, he was pounced on by Toothless. "It's good to see you too, bud," he said quietly, "c'mon, bud, we're leaving."

Toothless looked Hiccup questionably, noticing all of the 15-year-old's features: A twig body, auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles dotting his pale skin. Suddenly, he jumped around gleefully, happy to leave this rock filled with vikings that only wanted him dead.

With that, the duo took off into the night, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Boy: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or produce any official HTTYD stuff, but I guess the future OC's are mine...**

_With that, the duo took off into the night, never looking back._

Hiccup and Toothless were an hour into their journey. Hiccup was glad they left at night because the town might notice if he disappeared in the middle of the day! Plus, Toothless ruled the night: Except for his green eyes, Toothless was invisible under the cloak of darkness. A nightfury would definitely be much more noticeable during the day: A large black dot simply flying

For a long time, Hiccup and Toothless simply flew. They had no idea where they were going, but they needed to get as far away from Berk as possible. They finally reached an island filled with nothing more than peaceful dragons.

They built a small shelter and decided to name the land _Drekiheime_. They knew that this was their new home: The home of the dragons.

_Five Years Later_

Hiccup woke up to terrible terrors squawking in the trees. Well, less Hiccup. He preferred Dreki Sveinn, due to his love for dragons and he needed a fake identity, just in case. "_The Dragon Boy," _Hiccup thought. "_Suitable, because I truly feel like a dragon, especially when I'm flying with Toothless."_

Hiccup looked around. He saw that Toothless was still sleeping and decided to creep out, being careful not to wake Toothless. Outside, he saw the world that he had created. There was a dragon training area, pens where the dragons could sleep, a center where he could tend to injured dragons, and a storehouse. _Drekiheime_ was a refuge for all dragons: It being so far away from other humans and the red death, it was not noticed very much.

Suddenly, Toothless came out and purred gently. Hiccup smiled. "Okay," said the dragon boy, "let me get my armour, so we can go flying." With that, Hiccup went back inside and opened the closet. In there lay his armour crafted with nightfury dragon scales. Boy, did nightfuries shed! The armour was a shiny black, supported with silver gronckle iron. Along with that was a black helmet, which also carried its fair share of gronckle iron, and two slits filled with deathsong amber, for the eyes. Hiccup slid the armour on and hopped on top of Toothless.

Hiccup loved to fly. He loved the adrenaline running through his veins when they took off and flew miles above the ground. He loved breathing in the cold, frigid air. He loved looking at their small island from so far up. Most importantly, Hiccup loved every moment he spent with Toothless. When they were together, in the air, he forgot about everything. His past and his worries simply disappeared. Toothless also showed signs of this free feeling.

Suddenly, a bola weaved around their bodies, making it impossible to fly. They started to fall towards the water. They fell faster and faster. Hiccup locked his mask to be airtight. Suddenly, the ice-cold water hit them. They both struggled, causing them to get seperated. Toothless wriggled his way out of the nets of doom, but Hiccup got caught and tangled in the ropes. Toothless tried to rip the ropes apart with his teeth, but caused them to get tangled even more.

Hiccup was running out of oxygen. Not to mention, one of the rocks had hit him in the shoulder, causing him to bleed, and hyperthermia started to kick in. Slowly, the darkness crept in. Hiccup was exhausted: He was low on oxygen and was freezing.

Toothless kept on trying to free Hiccup. Suddenly, he heard a voice: "Toothless, go, get air. You can move. I can not. I am limited of breath. You are not. Save yourself and all the dragons on the island. Take them to a safe place. It's fine, bud, I'll… soon… be with… mom…" Toothless was having none of it. He would stay by this boy until his final breath.

When Hiccup fell unconscious, Toothless was sent into a state of panic. There was nothing he could do, yet he felt he could do so much more. Why were these ropes so strong? Why was the bola impossible to lift underwater?

Hiccup was down for forty seconds, drowning, bleeding, and freezing to death. Then, there was a tug.

***breathes in slowly***

"**I am one with the force and the force is with me…" **

***breathes back out***

"**I'm going to end the first chapter of 'The Dragon Boy' here. Please don't kill me. I'll have a new chapter out ASAP but, for now, this is it. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!"**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Boy: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in HTTYD belongs to me and I am not an official producer of the books, movies, shows, or merchandise**

_Hiccup was down for forty seconds, drowning, bleeding, and freezing to death. Then, there was a tug._

The vikings pulled Hiccup onto their ship as he gasped for air. Fortunately, he had gotten none of the saline water in his lungs. By the time he struck the deck, he had regained consciousness, but everything around him was still fuzzy. As his vision began to become clearer, he saw many vikings around him. His side had stopped bleeding, thanks to Toothless using some of his healing saliva on the wound. Even though he was no longer at the risk of drowning, bleeding, or freezing to death, he was still very much at the risk of being chopped into two if he didn't do something, and quickly.

"Who… What are you?" a very familiar voice asked. Hiccup quickly panicked, recognizing the figure and voice of the man standing before him. Stoick the Vast: Hiccup's father.

**Stoick's POV**

Us Berkians had sailed out about a week ago to find the dragon's nest. Had they ended their raids? Yes, they had. Do we still seek revenge for so many lives lost? Yes, we do. Are we lost in the middle of nowhere? Well, ask that to the half of a village on these ships, which were pretty beaten down by the storm.

Then we saw it: A black flash darting across the sky so quickly that it appeared it would penetrate the sound barrier. It had to be a dragon. "Ready the cannons and aim your catapults!" I yelled. Many missed the flying beast, but then, one didn't.

We hauled it up and out of the water only to identify a human figure gasping for air. Was it human? Could it be a landvættir? If it was a landvættir, would it bear misfortune upon our land for capturing it in such a cruel manner? Whatever it as, it was covered in black dragon scales from head to toe. The solitary place of colour was where eyeholes should be, but, instead, there were goldenish pieces of something that may have been a metal or glass.

"Who… What are you?" I asked. He sat there, looking at me, in what I thought was shock. He then spoke up.

"Who am I? The answer to that question is so simple, yet so complicated. It is simple because I have a name, like all of you. But simplicity yields complication because, you see, I possess no name in your eyes."

He spoke in such a gentle tone that not many could hear. Yet, he has disregarded the second question. He seemed very mysterious, very elusive. He also seemed provoked, judging by the tone in his voice. He is a landvættir.

I rapidly began severing the ropes in fear, praying he wouldn't curse our land.

**Hiccup's POV**

Stoick began cutting the ropes with a look in his eyes. I knew that look, for I had witnessed it many times before: Fear. Why would he fear me? I'm shorter than the average viking and, in the shallow minds of the Berkians, short, scrawny people couldn't take on regular sized vikings. Although I could take down an armada if I desired it, these people don't know that.

After Stoick cut the ropes, I ask, "Why would you release me the moment you capture me? That does seem a bit counterproductive, does it not?"

"We do not wish for you to curse our land. Please depart from us in peace, oh landvættir," Stoick said in a shaky tone.

This is too good. They honestly think I'm a landvættir? Although I am small, elusive, and quick, a spirit wouldn't be gasping for breath.

"Do I look like a landvættir to you?" I say in my infamous, sarcastic tone.

"Well, um…" says Stoick. Oh man, this guy is hopeless.

"No, I do not, because I'm not one," I say. "I merely possess terrible memories of Berk that I wish to not remember, especially from you," I say, slightly raising my voice.

"But we've never seen you before. How can you have unpleasant memories of Berk and it's chief if you've never even been there yourself?" says a voice. Snotlout. Remind me to kill that selfish, rude, bully, that I call my cousin.

"Well…" I start, but never get to finish. Toothless jumps into the boat and all of the vikings are immediately sent into a state of panic. Well, that could've gone better. Time to perform what I might've done five years ago, if I had possessed any sort of emotional attachment to Berk: Talk them out of mercilessly killing dragons.

**That is the end of chapter 2. I pre-made this, so please don't expect every chapter to come out so quickly. Now, should I have Hiccup reveal himself immediately or call himself ****Dreki Sveinn and reveal himself later****? ****Far vel en Þakka fyrir!**


End file.
